B.B.B.F.F.
thumb|310px|[[Twilight pod koniec utworu]] B.B.B.F.F (skrót od Big Brother, Best Friend Forever (z ang. Starszy Brat, Najlepszy Przyjaciel Na Zawsze)) — piosenka pojawiająca się w odcinku "Ślub w Canterlocie, część 1". Twilight Sparkle śpiewa ją, aby wyjaśnić swoim przyjaciółkom, że przed przyjazdem do Ponyville, jej starszy brat Shining Armor był jedynym kucykiem, któremu ufała i którego traktowała jak przyjaciela. W tytule piosenki pojawia się także cytat do tego: Najlepszy przyjaciel na zawsze. Później, pod koniec odcinka, kiedy obawia się, że "straciła brata", śpiewa zmodyfikowaną, dużo krótszą dogrywkę repryzę. Jest to również pierwszy solowy utwór Twilight w całej 2 serii. Tekst (wersja polska) | odcinek = Ślub w Canterlocie, część 1 | postać = Twilight Sparkle W tle: Pinkie Pie Applejack Rainbow Dash Rarity Fluttershy | długość = 1:30 | sezon = 2 | tło nagłówka = #84D7DD | kolor nagłówka = #E43995 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} }|piosenka|:Sparkle ::Gdy byłam jeszcze mała, uwagi nie zwracałam. ::Na inne wokół mnie kucyki, tak miałam. ::Czytałam książki i niepotrzebny mi był nikt ::W swoim świecie spędzałam sama dni. ::Lecz był ktoś dla mnie wyjątkowy ::Wciąż pomóc w czymś gotowy mi. ::Starszy brat mój i mój przyjaciel! ::Zawsze czas miał i gest, każdy śni o takim bracie. ::Latawce uczył puszczać mnie (Przyjaciel w biedzie!) ::Najbliższy dla mnie na świecie (Wszystko dzielił ze mną przecież!) ::Ufałam mu, on też tak czuł. ::A teraz będzie mi bardzo tak ::Go brak... :głównej szóstki ::Starszy brat twój i twój przyjaciel ::Zawsze czas miał i gest, każdy śni o takim bracie. :Sparkle ::I choć daleko teraz jest ::To ja się łudziłam. ::Myślałam, że przyjaźń ::Nie mija.... ::Nie mija....}} RepryzaW utworze muzycznym powtarzający się wcześniejszy motyw | odcinek = Ślub w Canterlocie część 1 | postać = Twilight Sparkle | wykonawca = Magdalena Krylik | długość = 0:18 | sezon = 2 | tło nagłówka = #B8397C | kolor nagłówka = #D7B3E7 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} }|repryza|:Sparkle ::Był przyjacielem i bratem ::Na wieki... ::A teraz będzie już zawsze tak ::Daleki...}} Tekst (wersja angielska) | odcinek = A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 | postać = Twilight Sparkle W tle: Pinkie Pie Applejack Rainbow Dash Rarity Fluttershy | wykonawca = Rebecca Shoichet W tle: Shannon Chan-Kent Ashleigh Ball Kazumi Evans Andrea Libman | długość = 1:33 | sezon = 2 | tło nagłówka = #84D7DD | kolor nagłówka = #E43995 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Sparkle ::When I was just a filly, I found it rather silly ::To see how many other ponies I could meet ::I had my books to read, didn't know that I would ever need ::Other ponies to make my life complete ::But there was one colt that I cared for ::I knew he would be there for me ::My big brother, best friend forever! ::Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together ::He taught me how to fly a kite (Best friend forever!) ::We never had a single fight (We did everything together!) ::We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams ::I miss him more than I realized ::It seems... :głównej szóstki ::Your big brother, best friend forever ::Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together :Sparkle ::And though he's, oh, so far away ::I hoped that he would stay ::My big brother best friend ::Forever.... ::Forever.... Repryza | odcinek = A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 | postać = Twilight Sparkle | wykonawca = Rebecca Shoichet | długość = 0:18 | sezon = 2 | tło nagłówka = #B8397C | kolor nagłówka = #D7B3E7 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Sparkle ::He was my big brother, best friend ::Forever... ::And now, we'll never do anything ::Together... Przypisy en:B.B.B.F.F. ja:B.B.B.F.F. Kategoria:Piosenki z 2 sezonu